Unbreakable chains
by rayvern
Summary: AU. Akihito is a part-time dancer at a club. Asami visits the owner on business and saw him dancing. After that, it's all a downward spiral Akihito can't get himself out of. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Akihito is a part-time dancer at a club. Asami visits the owner on business and saw him dancing. After that, it's all a downward spiral Akihito can't get himself out of.

Warnings: dub-con/ non-con, use of drugs, cursing, gratuitous PWP (although it may end up as bad smut since I'm still practising. sorry in advance), slash/ yaoi

AN: trying out some parts in present tense. Pardon the odd transitions/ switching tenses.

-oO-

Akihito sits in the dressing room in front of a large mirror and bright lights. He never fails to feel ridiculous in this get-up and makeup – black unbuttoned vest showing off skin, black shorts, nude netted stockings, knee high boots (without heels thankfully), black eyeliner, gloss that makes his lips redder than usual, body glitter (which is an absolutely pain to wash off. Thank goodness he only does this on weekends).

"Takaba! You're up in 10 minutes."

"Ok," he says and gets up, standing by the stage behind the curtains, letting the loud thumping music sooth his nerves.

-oO-

A sleek black car stopped in front of the club. People glanced curiously as the driver got out and opened the passenger door for another man, dressed smartly in a suit that was obviously expensive and tailored. A quelling glance sent them back to minding their own business, picking up where conversation lapsed. Asami nodded to Kirishima who walked ahead to inform the owner that they have arrived.

"This way, sir," the attendant at the door said, and led the way along dimly lit corridors in a background of loud club music. They were passing the dance floor / stage area when Asami stopped, his attention caught by the dancer on stage.

-oO-

Akihito was lost in the music, hips swaying rhythmically, hands caressing, hair flick, cheeky smile, a wink, on the floor, knees apart, head tilted back, hips rotating, bitten red bottom lip, swivel to face back, backward roll into a center split, another wink, get up, hand caressing up extended leg and sashay off with the fading music and catcalls.

He dropped the seductive walk once past the stage curtain and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey Yuki, I'm going to wash up and go home," he said to the pretty leggy brunette touching up on her makeup in front of the dresser.

"Sure. See you next week." Yuki smiled. "Remember to remove your makeup first." She tossed him a small bottle.

"Thanks." He grabbed his change bag and went into the shower.

Akihito was drying himself when someone knocked on the door. "I'm almost done," he called, quickly changing into his street clothes and opening the door.

He blinked in surprise when he found his boss standing in front of him, worry lines in the corners of his eyes, lips tight. "Sakai-san," he said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, Takaba, glad you're still here," Sakai said, smiling widely, scarily so, relief in his eyes.

Akihito frowned. "I don't have to do another set today, do I? It's Sunday."

"No, no, there's just someone I want you to meet," Sakai said, taking his arm.

"Huh? Eh wait let me put my things away." He dropped his costume in the laundry basket and stuffed his shower stuff in his bag. He had barely zipped it before his boss was pulling him away, saying, "Come along now."

"Who is it?" he asked, half stumbling along behind his boss who was walking faster than normal. "You know our agreement says no meeting or interacting with non-staff personnel right?"

Sakai stopped and looked at him. "He's a business associate. Takaba, be nice. Please. He could make things very difficult."

Akihito wanted to protest but seeing the worried, almost scared look in his usually composed boss, he only said quietly, "Ok."

They continued walking and stopped in front of one of the private rooms. Sakai knocked and opened the door.

"Asami-sama," Sakai bowed and said, "I've brought the dancer. His name is Takaba Akihito." He stepped aside and nudged Akihito forward.

"Hi," he said, bowing to the man lounging elegantly on the seat with a glass of topaz liquid in his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Asami smiled and nodded. "I really enjoyed your performance. Sit and have a drink."

Akihito glanced at his boss who nodded. He sat and looked around. He had not been inside a private room before; his job has no need of it. The room was circular, with floor to ceiling windows at one end, covered by rich thick curtains with gold trimmings. He wondered if the windows overlook the streets or the harbour or the dance floor. Red sofa seats lined the wall, an ornate wooden table with glass overlay sat in the center. There was a large flat screen television in front and speakers at the side. He suddenly realised it's too quiet; he can't hear the blasting music of the club from here. He looked up and was startled. When did Asami move so close to him? Where's Sakai-san and the bodyguard person who was standing behind the door just now?

"They've gone to discuss some business," Asami said, finishing his drink.

"Don't you need to be present too?" Akihito asked, curious since Asami's obviously the very influential business associate who could make things very difficult.

"No," Asami said nonchalantly and offered no further reason. He lit a cigarette and inhaled. "Have you worked here long?"

"Six months or so."

Asami studied him. Akihito wanted to fidget under the older man's scrutiny but his pride would not allow him to, so he stared back steadily. Asami smiled and leaned back. The look in his eyes made Akihito feel like a mouse who was cornered by a cat, waiting for... _something._

"You look different on stage," Asami said.

Akihito shrugged. "It's the makeup and costume." This is so lame, he thought, tapping his fingers on his knees. "I'm sorry but I need to be home earlier today. Can I go? If you need company I can ask Yuki to come up. Her set should be over."

Asami made a tsking sound, putting out the cigarette on the ashtray. "You don't usually entertain guests, do you?"

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the insinuation. "I'm only a dancer. I don't interact with non-staff personnel so no, I do not entertain anyone."

"That explains the brash attitude. I must say, you're more interesting off stage. Very well, drink up and you can go." Asami pointed to the untouched glass of alcohol on the table.

Akihito barely bit back a retort for him to go to hell because who the hell is he to tell him what to do, but he remembered his boss's words. He smiled tightly and brought the glass to his lips. The first sip burned his throat and he quickly chugged the rest down. Bloody hell he hates whiskey.

"Satisfied?" he demanded, setting the glass down with an unintentional clang as his vision swam.

A pull - _why was he falling_ - on someone's chest. He blinked, finding the man's face inches from his. "Not yet," Asami whispered and kissed him, open mouthed kisses, tongue, whiskey and smoke.

"Nnn," he protested, twisting, pushing, but a hand at the back of his head wouldn't let him move. Another hand touched him, skin on skin - _where did his shirt go_ - twisting his nipples lightly, caressing down his abs, sliding into his pants and - _oh_ - gripping and slowly pumping his cock. He moaned into the kisses - _but he is not gay_ - unconsciously pushing his pelvis up, seeking more friction, faster, almost... - _yes _- there. A finger traced - _wet, sticky and warm_ - between his ass, circling the puckered opening - _no_ - rubbing up and down and dipping in - _stop, don't_ - thrusting in and out lazily - _strange_ - more pressure against his anus, another finger - _hurts, stop_ -

"Shh...," a voice crooned, and the pressure and pain is gone. Calmed, he lets it all slip away.

-oO-

Asami looked at the unconscious boy and wondered if the dose was too strong or he just had really low alcohol tolerance. It seems like they'd have to continue this later. After all, it's no fun if the boy is almost comatose.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :)

Warnings: graphic dub-con/ non-con, cursing, gratuitous PWP (although it may end up as bad smut since I'm still practising. sorry in advance), slash/ yaoi

AN: trying out this chapter in present tense. Pardon the odd transitions/ switching tenses.

- chapter 2-

His head hurts. Like he drank too much and is hung over. But that doesn't happen often so why... he rubs his eyes- or tries to but finds that his hands can't move much. He tugs, blinks and looks around. He's in a room that's not his house, lying on a king sized bed, naked, his hands tied above his head to the iron frame headboard. He tries not to panic but - _what the hell_ – fails, pulling harder at his restraints, and winces when the rope digs into his skin further.

"The knots are meant to hold, you know. You'll only hurt yourself more, pulling it tighter."

Akihito turns towards the voice and sees the man casually leaning against a wall. Little light lit that corner except for the glow of a cigarette end and the distant skylights from outside the window. He had taken off his coat and his shirt lays unbuttoned against his skin, revealing smooth skin and defined muscles.

"Asami! What the hell! Let me go!"

The older man stubs out his cigarette and strolls closer, carelessly taking off his shirt and dropping it on the floor. He sits on the bed and leans in. Akihito glares at him.

"If you kiss me, I'll bite you," he warns.

Asami laughs. "Well if you want to skip the preliminaries..." His hand closes around Akihito's cock and tugs softly but firmly, a little twist, a little pain – _gasp_ – stroking now, lazily pumping his gradually hardening cock.

Akihito squirms and tries to kick him but he catches his ankle and won't let go. He pulls but the man's grip held firm. He feels vulnerable like this, opened up, and Asami's intense staring isn't helping. He averts his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat.

"Let me go, please. Why are you doing this? I'm not gay."

"Your boss said I could have you if I extend the deadline for his loan repayment."

"What!" He looks at Asami in disbelief. "That's ridiculous! He has no right! Let me go you bastard!" He pulls at his restraints uselessly.

Asami shrugs. "Not my problem." A finger circles his anal entrance and Akihito tries to inch away, but is unsuccessful as Asami holds his hips down.

"Look, I'm a dancer at the club, not a whore! He has no right to sell or give me to you or whatever. This is kidnapping!"

"You talk too much," Asami says and kisses him, his tongue invading his mouth, teasing, sucking, overwhelming him. A moan – _is that him_ – followed by a whine as a finger enters him, rotates a little, out and in repeatedly. He forgot to bite him. Asami trails kisses down his neck, sucking at the pulse point on the curve of his neck and shoulder and biting down - _a tiny jolt of pain sending shivers through him_ – licking and sliding down – _chest to chest, skin against skin generating delicious heat_ – pinching, licking and blowing on his nipples – _a little pain, a little pleasure _– Akihito shudders.

"Please..." he says.

"More?" the older man asks, adding another finger past the tight sphincter of muscle.

He arches his back involuntary at the intrusion and added pressure. "Don't. Please let me go," he gasps, "I won't- won't tell anyone."

Asami laughs, "You're amusing." And kisses him, hungrily and hard, leaving him breathless.

The fingers in him move and his muscles tense. They withdraw and Asami sits up. Akihito shivers a little with the loss of the man's body heat. Is he going to let him go?

Asami takes off his pants and slicks his cock with lube, moving closer. "No!" Akihito struggles violently, pulling at his hands and kicking. Asami catches his ankles and hoists them up and slightly apart. The older man leans over him, pressing Akihito's thighs to his chest. Akihito looks at him, wide-eyed and scared.

"I should have tied your legs," Asami muttered to himself. "Now I can be holding you from kicking me or I could do this." He holds both ankles in one hand, just barely, and his other hand curls around Akihito's cock, pumping it rhythmically, tighter than just now but smoother because of the lube and the friction is – _tighter, harder_ – exquisite. Akihito moans unwillingly and he does not even notice when the coiled energy in his legs slackens and Asami releases his hold on his legs.

Something wet and slick and blunt pushes against his anus, and thrusts inside him in one stroke. Akihito gasps in shock and cries out at the burning pain that followed a split second later. It feels_ too much_ and his body strains against the invasion. Asami moves, his cock slowly thrusting in and out of his ass. Akihito bits his lip against the pain. Asami shifts and his cock hits a spot that gives Akihito a burst of pleasure. Akihito moans, his legs wrapping and tightening around Asami's back unconsciously, pulling him closer. Subsequent thrusts keep stimulating that sensitive spot, coiling the tension tighter, promising pleasure but yet out of reach with the slow and steady rhythm. It's driving him crazy.

"Harder, faster, please." He's so, so close.

Asami drives into him faster and harder, and at the same time, his hand pumps the boy's leaking cock in the same rhythm. Akihito comes with a cry, his cock spurting white, and his anal muscles constricts. The additional pressure pushes Asami to his climax and he comes inside the boy. Akihito lies on the bed, muscles languid and spent. He doesn't think he can move. He closes his eyes.

-oO-

Asami withdraws and looks at the boy. Is he feigning sleep? He looks peaceful now, and younger, somehow. The older man cuts the ropes, freeing the boy's hands. Deep, angry red marks around the wrist glare at him. He notes some abrasion, skin rubbed raw in struggles. The boy's hands are white, almost bloodless. He glances at the clock and estimates that it's been three hours since he was tied up. His arms must be numb by now.

He moves the boy's arms and kneads down along one limb. Akihito hisses in pain and pulls away, curling in on himself.

"You should massage it to get blood circulation back. I'm going to shower."

Akihito glares at him accusingly.

"Unless you want to join me?"

"You wish." Akihito turns away.

Asami laughs and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Asami comes out in a bathrobe, hair still dripping wet, to find the boy gone. 'He sure escaped fast,' the man smirks and dries his hair absently, dropping the towel on the floor after. He sinks into the armchair, lights up a cigarette and inhales. 'Well, it's not like I can't find him again if I want to…'

-end of chapter-

The smut turned out sweeter than I expected. And I think this is the longest smut I've ever written (which probably just means I don't write smut very often. haha). Just for discussion purposes: in your opinion, what words are not sexy/ not hot when writing/ reading sex scenes?

I feel like the characters are OOC? Let me know what you think. Thanks.

At the moment, this has no plot. Do feel free to contribute ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions :) Unfortunately, there's no inspiration yet so feel free to contribute more ideas.

AN: still trying out present tense. Pardon the odd transitions/ switching tenses.

- chapter 3-

Akihito closes the door and leans against it, relieved that he made it home. He was afraid that someone would follow or chase after him. He sees his reflection in the mirror and spots small red patches on his neck and collar, and the rope burns around his wrists. Shit, he looked a mess. No wonder the cab driver had given him a weird look and asked if he was ok.

He strips and walks into the shower, ignoring the twinges and aches. His arms are still sore. He tries not to think about his ass. The water stings. He showers quickly and gets out. Dried and dressed, he examines his wounds, which are superficial but look worse. He applies antiseptic on the abrasions and wonders what to do tomorrow when he has to go to class. Concealor and a scarf will work for the hickeys. Maybe long sleeves or wrist bands for the rope burns.

He glances at the clock. Less than 3 hours until he has to go out. He may as well catch up on his readings. He can crash tomorrow afternoon after class. No, after he yells at his boss and quits his job. He pushes down his anger at the thought of his boss and Asami using him_- the man pumping his cock, fingering his ass, fucking him, him begging- _he shakes his head, feeling flushed- _so not going to think about it-_ and concentrates determinedly on the text in front of him.

-oO-

Class was easy to get through. It was as if nothing has changed: lectures, group discussions, lunch with friends, joking and teasing. The weather was turning cold so his long sleeve shirt and scarf was not too odd despite his usual attire of t-shirt and jeans. It was after class, with nothing to concentrate on that his mind wanders to last night. On the way to the club, his anger mounts.

Akihito storms into his boss's office. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Takaba. I didn't have a choice. I'm relieved to see you are well."

"No choice? He said you offered me to him!"

"I know there is no excuse but it was a death or life situation. At least you are relatively unharmed, no?"

He scoffs, "Don't exaggerate. He wouldn't have killed you."

His boss does not say anything. Akihito's eyes widen. What kind of man is Asami?

"So I could have been dead in a ditch somewhere? Unbelievable," Akihito mutters, half in shock, and runs his hand through his hair agitatedly. He didn't think his boss was that much of a bastard, but each man for himself eh?

"I'm quitting, no notice period," he snaps out.

"Of course," Sakai says, unsurprised, handing him an envelope which is beside his desktop. "Your pay... and a token of my apologies."

He takes the envelope and checks it. The amount is more than the total he had earned while working here. What the hell. He clenches his fists and restrains himself from throwing the money back at Sakai. "I wasn't selling myself."

"No, I wasn't implying-" Sakai pinched the bridge of his nose. "It just makes me feel better ok? There is no other meaning to it."

Akihito hesitates. His pride demands that he refuses the money but he has to be practical too. His rent, school fees, food, utilities- Who knows how long it'll be until he finds another job... "Fine," he says grudgingly and leaves.

"Takaba."

Akihito stops, hand on the door knob.

"Asami is a dangerous man. Stay away from him if you can."

He says nothing and walks out.

Sakai picked up the phone. "He just left."

Sorry, Takaba.

-oO-

After a week with no sign of Asami, Akihito starts to relax. The marks have faded, injuries almost recovered. He's doing well in classes (partly because studying keeps him from thinking about Asa- other things) and working part-time at the campus cafe. With his savings from working at the club, it's enough to make ends meet. Until the end of the semester. He frowns, but decides to cross that bridge when he comes to it. He walks along the road, under shaded trees. He breathes deeply and smiles. Autumn is his favourite season. A black car slows in front of him and a man in black suit alights. Akihito freezes. He looks like the bodyguard person who was with Asami at the club. He turns, wanting to run but another man in suit blocks his way. He turns back, anxiety turning to anger.

"Please get in the car, Takaba-san," bodyguard number one says, opening the passenger door for him.

He stalks to the car and gets in, glaring at the man inside. "What the hell do you want?" he snaps, when it became apparent that Asami was just going to sit there and read his Blackberry.

The man ignores him, typing quickly. Akihito's anger mounts and he imagines slapping the phone away from Asami but dares not do so, instead he crosses his arms and looks out the window. The trees with their various shades of orange, yellow, brown, green calm him a little.

"How's your wrist?" Asami asks.

"Better, no thanks to you."

"I'll use padded cuffs next time," he says offhandedly.

Akihito whirls around. "What next time? There will never be a next time you bastard!"

Asami ignores him. His stomach sinks. "Where are we going? I want to get out."

He turns the handle; the door won't open. "Let me out!"

Asami laughs. "So dramatic. Don't worry, we're just going for dinner."

Akihito gives him an incredulous look. "I don't want to see you again, much less have dinner. Let me out."

"If you behave, I won't touch you tonight."

Akihito glares at him. "If you touch me again, I'll go to the police."

"Really? I don't think the police will believe someone who accepted money for sleeping with a client."

"What?"

"Sakai gave you a sum of money last week."

He pales. "It wasn't- I didn't- he said he felt bad and-"

Asami raises an eyebrow. Akihito stops his rambling and collects his thoughts.

"He tricked me. I wouldn't have taken it if I'd known. I'll return you the money. Then I want you to leave me alone." He states calmly, with bravado he does not feel.

"Ah, but it's not that simple. If you don't accept it as payment, it means the money's a loan. And loans come with interest…"

Akihito is afraid to ask but… "How much?"

"10 percent per day. Compounded."

"You must be joking!" There's no way in hell he could repay that sum of money with that kind of interest. It's almost twice the initial sum of money!

Asami smiles as the car stops. "Let's discuss this over dinner."

Lost in thoughts of how he could possibly get out of this, Akihito lets himself be led into the restaurant, barely registering his surroundings or Asami's hand on his lower back.

-end of chapter-


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: dub-con/ non-con, cursing, gratuitous PWP (although it may end up as bad smut since I'm still practising. sorry in advance), slash/ yaoi

AN: still trying present tense. Pardon the odd transitions/ switching tenses. Oh, and still no plot. Feel free to give ideas :)

-chapter 4-

The boy is quiet as they follow the waiter to their table in a private room, not even protesting his hand on his lower back. Asami wonders when the bristling hellcat will return. He orders for both of them and waits, letting the silence build.

The boy is staring off to the side, towards the window view of the setting sun. He closes his eyes and breathes in. "What are my options?" Akihito asks, still not looking at him but at the brilliant mix of colours and darkening sky beyond the window.

Just then, two waiters enter with their food, two plates of steak and a selection of wine. One sets down the plates in front of them and leaves. The other pours a small amount of each wine for Asami to sample, explaining its properties and how well it would go with the steak. Asami chooses the last one, light and not too dry, which he thinks may be more to the boy's taste. The waiter pours a cup for each of them and leaves the half-filled bottle in an ice bucket.

"Enjoy your meal," he says with a smile, bows and leaves.

"Eat first. I hear the food here is very good," Asami says, picking up his cutlery.

Akihito crosses his arms. "Look, you obviously plan to trap me either way so why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what you want."

"I will consider it. After dinner." He glances pointedly at the food.

Akihito narrows his eyes. "I don't want to play games. If you don't want to tell me, I'm leaving." He stands and the two bodyguards immediately flank him.

"Sit down."

"Are your bodyguards going to make a scene?"

"I don't know." He shrugs and leans back indolently. "Are you going to make a scene?"

He smirks as the boy looks ready to leap over the table and strangle him. If looks can kill, he'd be a thousand times dead.

And he has not been so entertained in years.

-oO-

That arrogant bastard. Akihito is so mad he wants to strangle that smirk off his face and argh! He forces himself to unclench his fists and sits.

"Good boy."

Akihito glares at him. Seriously, one more provocative comment and he will claw the man's eyes out, mob boss or otherwise. He picks up the fork and knife and starts cutting the steak viciously into pieces.

"I pity your steak."

Akihito looks up, catching hints of amusement in Asami's eyes. "Better it than you right?" he says sweetly.

Asami laughs, unconcerned. "Indeed."

Akihito puts a small piece of steak into his mouth and chews. The food is good. But he's in no mood to appreciate it in his worry about things to come. He eats a bit more, until his queasy stomach protests.

Asami eyes the large portion of food remaining on his plate and says, "You should eat more. You'll need your strength later."

Alarm and panic course through him. "You said you wouldn't- tonight-"

"I said if you behave. Good boys finish their food."

"Bastard," he mutters.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Bastard. How can I eat when I'm worrying about what you will do to me?"

Asami thinks, wipes his mouth with a napkin and smiles. "Good point. Come here."

"No way!"

Asami stands up and Akihito does the same, eyeing the man warily and preparing to run if need be. "This is a public place. I'll scream," he warns.

Asami looks around and undoes his tie. "We're in a private room." He nodded to the side.

Too late, Akihito remembers the two bodyguards in the room with them. He ducks one but the other catches him around his lower chest with his arms trapped, like a bear hug from the back. "Let me go!" He kicks backwards hard and hears a grunt as it contacted with the man's leg.

"He- mmp," his scream for help is muffled by Asami stuffing a napkin into his mouth. He struggles furiously but the bodyguard just twists his arms in an awkward angle behind his back and it hurts like hell if he even moves a centimeter so he stops, glaring futilely at the man.

"Tie him up and leave us for a while."

They tie his legs together and his hands behind his back, put him on a small sofa at the side not facing the door, and leave the room. He tests the binds but there is no give in them. He can maybe hop away and hope he doesn't fall flat onto his face.

Asami comes to sit beside him and asks, "What shall I do with you?"

Akihito resolutely looks away from the man. Asami takes his chin and turns his head to face him, tightening his grip painfully until he complies. He meets Asami's gaze blankly.

"Given up?"

He does not respond. Maybe Asami will stop bothering him if he fails to get a reaction. Akihito startles as the man drapes him half across his lap and pulls his pants and underwear down, exposing his buttocks. He tries to get up but Asami's hands at his lower back presses him down. A hand caress the curve of his ass. Surely Asami is not going to… here? Akihito squirms and receives a smack on his buttocks. It stings a little. Asami continues hitting the same place, each strike spaced short intervals apart and getting progressively more forceful, especially as he struggles more. By the fifteenth one, Akihito is almost in tears and his buttocks feel like they are on fire. He jerks as Asami rubs the abused flesh, increasing the pain through more friction and heat.

"Your flesh is all red but I can feel you half-hard against my thigh. Did you enjoy it?"

He shakes his head adamantly. It hurts. He is sure as hell not aroused (except maybe from the unintentional friction generated in his struggles).

Asami rubs his buttocks again. Akihito tenses, and almost melts as he feels a cooling sensation soothing over his heated flesh. He relaxes even more as a hand strokes his head comfortingly and does not resist as Asami pulls him up and rearranges their position such that Akihito is straddling him. The older man then removes the gag and kisses him, leisurely exploring, and the uncomfortable dryness in his mouth is replaced by the taste of wine and smoke and Asami. He moans as a finger enters him, brushing teasingly against his prostate and then withdrawing, taking the pleasure out of reach. Akihito pushes back against the finger, wanting more. Another finger enters, stretching him further, but remains unmoving inside him. He whines at the lost in friction, pleasure.

"Do you want more, kitten?" Asami whispers against his ear.

Akihito glares at the man stubbornly, too proud to beg.

"I'm not going to do all the work this time. But you can fuck yourself on my fingers if you want to come."

Bastard. "Not interested," he grits out. "Take your fingers out of my ass."

"No?" Asami asks, scissoring his fingers and pressing in deeper.

Akihito gasps. "Fuck you."

Asami laughs softly and removes his fingers, wiping them on a napkin. "We'll continue this later. Make yourself presentable. We're leaving in two minutes."

Asami unties him and leaves the room. Akihito watches the older man resentfully, noting that the state of his clothes and hair gave no hints that he had engaged in any sexual activities.

'Of course not,' he thinks bitterly, 'I was the one getting trussed up, spanked and finger-fucked.'

-end of chapter-

Yay or nay? Review and tell me what you would like to see next. I might be inspired :)


End file.
